


homecoming

by CindyRyan



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 03:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14824403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CindyRyan/pseuds/CindyRyan
Summary: short fluffy one-shot. Abby's home early from Ireland and surprises Buck at the firehouse





	homecoming

Notes: Not connected to my other fics

Abby Clark blinked as she stepped out into the sunshine after finally clearing customs and security at LAX. Her flight had landed an hour and a half ago. However, a bomb threat had shut down everything keeping her plane on the tarmac. Abby was so jet-legged that she'd dozed while they waited for the all clear. Finally it came and along with the bottleneck of getting everyone off their flights and through security and customs. Now Abby was extremely happy to be standing in L.A sunshine. Glancing at her watch Abby saw it was just after one p.m. If her timing was good Abby could make it to the firehouse just as Buck's shift started. She hadn't told him she was coming home early; wanting to surprise him. With a yawn Abby hailed a cab. The driver got out and put her luggage in the trunk. She got in and told the driver the firehouse address. As the cab pulled away from the curb Abby leaned back against the seat. As much as she had enjoyed her trip; Abby was happy to be home.

******  
Evan 'Buck' Buckley had just changed into his uniform and left the locker room. He was crossing in front of one of the fire trucks when Buck heard his name. It was a familiar voice one that Buck was sure he imagined. His girlfriend Abby wasn't due home from Ireland for a few days yet. Still Buck was sure that was the voice he'd heard. Her voice was as ingrained in him as anything. It was family, it was home all rolled into one. Looking towards the open garage door Buck saw Abby standing there her suitcase next to her and a cab driving away. Not caring who saw Buck ran towards Abby and scooped her up in his arms. Buck kissed her before setting the 911 operator back on her feet. 

“Hi.”Abby said breathlessly and with a smile.

“Hi.”Buck replied as he tucked a stray red hair behind Abby's right ear. “You have no idea how much I've missed you.”

“I think I have an idea.”Abby commented as she rested her forehead against his.

“You're home early.”Buck said as he pulled Abby close. “Did Ireland hold up to your dreams?”

“It did.”Abby replied as she ran a finger along Buck's right cheek. “I had a wonderful time. Though it made me realize I did have everything I wanted at home.”

“It did, huh?”Buck asked huskily as he kissed her.

“Yes.”Abby replied as they broke apart. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”Buck replied quietly as Abby rested her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her waist. “I'm glad you're home.”

Buck wasn't sure how long they stood there, but he appreciated every second of it. He hadn't realized how much you could miss a person until Abby had left on her trip. It'd felt like his heart had gone with her and left him an empty shell. Now she was back and as corny as it was Buck felt whole again. Not for the first time Buck was grateful for whatever crazy twist of fate had brought Abby into his life in the first place. His life was better because she was in it. Now Abby was home and his world was right again.

end


End file.
